


Ace of Hearts

by Devil Rose (Tiggerola)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Canon Compliant, During the Time Skip, F/M, Multi, Political Relations, pride month
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiggerola/pseuds/Devil%20Rose
Summary: Being raised an Artemiran princess, you dreamed of having many husbands like your mom…however you don’t seem to like guys the way they like you.Fem!Reader fic with multiple relationships
Relationships: Reader/Various
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	1. Council of Nine

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this still works as a Reader fic even though I gave so much background for said character. Even if name and physical appearance are a given due to the nature of the character’s position, I’ll try and allow some personal freedom.
> 
> I’ve been working on this since last year, but saving it for now for pride month. Don’t know if this is necessarily me “coming out” since for the most part, I personally am able to conform to society, but there’s so much sex in the media all the time, I’d like to counter it with some Asexual love. One, to give other Aces that struggle like me something they can relate to. Two, to help the more sexual populace get a glimpse from another point of view.
> 
> Reader is the type of asexual that gets crushes but has no sex drive.

Kou’s civil war had come to an end. Sinbad had called the Seven Seas Alliance to implement some big changes he had in store for unifying the world. They met in Parthevia with King Ceylan Dikumenowlz Du Parthevia observing the proceedings.

Around the table with Sinbad at the head sat Armakan Amun-ra of Heliohapt, Mira Dianus Artemina of Artemyra, Darius Leoxses of Sasan, Rametoto of Imuchakk, Takeruhiko Yamato of Kina, and the newest member, Ren Hakuryuu of Kou. Muu Alexius was also present as a guest, representing Reim.

Sinbad had presented the new creed the world would go by, ending the time of war and entering the time of commerce. They made plans for a permanent meeting house, strategically placed in mountains north of the Tenzan Plateau. The Alliance would be taking up a lot of time, so Sinbad suggested to the other leaders to pass their thrones on to their successors. He would also be dissolving his Eight Generals so they may return to their homelands.

There would be a banquet to officially celebrate the new world order in which the International Alliance would start governing and the new heads of countries could be announced.

When asked at the end of the meeting, Muu gracefully declined joining the new International Alliance. The Reim Empire needed time to phase out slavery and other things to adhere to the Alliance’s new code.

Now, as the meeting adjourns, casual talk springs up among the leaders. Most of them express how nice it will be for their family members in Sindria to return home. This turns into talk of their successors.

“And what about your successor, Sinbad?” asked King Darius. “You have no heir nor family.”

Sinbad smiles in return. “I have a trusted ally of noble standing that can govern Sindria.”

Mira smirks, “But in planning for the future, you should have a successor as a symbol to your people; to carry on your bloodline and ideals.”

The mention of bloodlines strikes Sinbad. Being tied to heritage was something he hated in the world he grew up in. Though born a commoner, he was able to transcend social status and form his own country. In the past, Serendine had made the importance of a bloodline clear to becoming king. Now Mira’s words that bloodline is needed to pass on ruler-ship stung.

Sinbad bows his head slightly. “It may seem radical, but Sindria is different in that regard.”

“Your country is still new. Consider advice from us that have been around,” Mira says, gesturing to the leaders that sit beside her.

Armakan agrees, “Our royal lineage is considered divine with parts of one’s soul and will living on. For the people, a thriving dynasty reassures them.”

Darius elucidates, “Our beliefs are also of the Knight-Kings being descended from Divinity. The sovereign is a symbol of God’s will.”

Rametoto gives a hearty roar. “In Imuchakk it’s the strongest warrior, but that usually ends up within the same family anyway. Good stock carries on!”

Hakuryuu reflects on the recently ended civil war. Reluctantly he says, “Bloodline is everything.”

Mira rubs her chin with a smile. “We’re not trying to dictate how to run your country, Sinbad. Just offering friendly advice so it may thrive for more than one generation.”

“I appreciate your concern. I’ll give your council some thought,” Sinbad replies bitterly.

Mira continues, “Of course, if the trouble is finding someone worthy of being your queen, I can offer up my daughters.”

Gasps are heard around the table, members thinking things like “ _What is she saying?!_ ” and “ _That wench! She’s trying to gain a higher position in the Alliance than the rest of us!_ ”

“I really think you are overstepping your bounds now,” Sinbad reprimands Mira.

“I’m not singling you out. My offer is to all the countries present. Any of you could have your pick of my daughters,” she proposes, “It’s a practice I observed Kou implementing to unify the smaller nations into one empire. Imagine the world unity we could achieve by implementing it between our countries. I’m just following your revolutionary example.”

Rametoto scoffs, “Imuchakk would have to decline. There is a size issue that would make any union incompatible.”

“I’m sure your massive women could be ‘compatible’ with our ‘normal-sized’ men,” Armakan jokes.

“Marriage shouldn’t be something forced,” Sinbad states. He looks over to Ceylan, exchanging a forlorn look of Serendine’s arranged marriage to Barbarossa in the past. Had she gone through her arranged marriage, she would have been murdered on her wedding night.

Darius comments, “Commoners may have that luxury. But we must take the whole world into consideration.”

Mira artfully smiles at Sinbad. “Nothing needs to be forced. I shall bring all my daughters to the banquet. If any eyes are caught, we can proceed from there.”


	2. Elpida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Mira has plans for you.

You are lying on your bed, reading when abruptly your body shakes and you nearly drop your book, startled as your door opens with barely a knock. You mother saunters in. She has the air of a devious scheme that apparently she finds quite delicious. Despite you being an adult, she never seems to respect your boundaries.

“I’m back, Elpida. I’m surprised you weren’t waiting to greet me with your sisters.”

You look at your mom, Queen Mira, and then continue reading, nary a word from your lips.

Mira continues, “I suppose it’s just as well. I need to talk personally with you.”

You roll your eyes as you put your book down and sit up. “About what, mother?”

She sits besides you on your bed. “There’s no need for such a cold tone. You’ve had your time to choose, but that time has passed. I intend you to wed Sinbad.”

“What?! You mean the one man that ‘brought you to your knees’?!” you scoff while using your fingers as quotation marks for emphasis. “How demeaning.”

Your mother strokes the underside of your chin, looking you in the eye. “He may be stubborn, but I want you to impress him at the World Unification Banquet.”

“I don’t need some worldly man lording over me,” you huff as you pull your chin away from her.

“If you can at least play submissive in the public eye, when you get to his bedchambers, you shall rule his heart.”

“Do you really think I can get a man like that to play along in such a manner?”

Mira places a hand on your shoulder. “He’ll love clashing with your strong-will. Every time you triumph over him, he’ll want you more to see if he can do better. The challenge will propel him and his pride will blind him to how impossible it is.”

“And if I don’t want to?”

“All of your sisters will be present too. If he takes a liking to one of them instead, that is fine. But it would be unseemly to have you girls fight for him in his presence. His ego is big enough as it is. So I am tasking you with this. Conversely, if any of the other leaders take interest in you, I’ll have them marry you.”

“Why not let Pisti have him? She already knows him.”

“She’s worked as his general for years. I think their current relationship will stay as it is.”

“So why me?”

“You are closest to his age. And this could make up for your past disgraces.”


	3. World Unification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're suppose to get Sinbad's attention at the banquet, but you meet many other faces instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Ja’far reminded Sinbad and Generals to be on their best diplomatic behavior before this all started~
> 
> In celebration of Asexual Awareness Week, I finalized this chapter...it’s been in the works as I tried a few different approaches to it.

The banquet was crowded and boisterous. Of course you’re as happy as the next person for world peace, but your mother’s mission for you takes the joy out of the festivities. You arrive with five of your sisters and Pisti immediately runs over to greet all of you.

She leads your group around, introducing you to all of her fellow generals. Drakon, who had the body of a dragon but a wife that was very human. Hinahoho, a giant from Imuchakk, who mostly laughed at his children running around. His oldest, Kikiriku, was younger than Pisit, but at least three times her size! Then there was Sharrkan of Heliohapt that was flamboyant and full of himself. Then Spartos of Sasan who had a hard time looking at your group. Masrur, who was hanging out with the Fanalis Corps. Yamuraiha the magician, who seemed gentle but confident. Finally Ja’far who was by King Sinbad’s side.

Your group had spent time conversing with each before dispersing throughout the party. You tried to converse with Sinbad but he was a busy man that needed to interact with all the guests around so you only got a few sentences in. You deemed it prudent to likewise mingle until you found another opportunity to confabulate.

Sharrkan greets you and starts boasting about his skills with the sword and how popular he is before offering, “Would you like to go off somewhere more private to have some fun? I have to warn you, I’ve had lots of experience and can make you forget the world around you.”

You find his boastful attitude a major turnoff. So you try to politely decline as you bid him a good night and blend back into the crowd. Not seeing where you are going however, you bump into Spartos.

“Oh, excuse me,” you apologize.

His face flushes as he looks at you, his eyes trailing down then immediately averting away. “Oh. Don’t worry about it. I’m sure I’m as much to blame.”

You look down, wondering if you spilled something but all you find is your normal Artemyran top. Then you recall hearing how Sasan Knights are extremely reserved, which must be why he’s blushing profusely. You grasp your shirt together, cursing your big breasts that are practically bulging out.

“I was the one who bumped into you while you were simply standing there. You don’t have to apologize for existing.”

“Not at all, I should have sensed your approach and side-stepped it.”

You could see this was getting you nowhere and your presence made him uncomfortable so you excused yourself. Still, you fancied a thought wondering if Sasan men were less horny than other men you’ve encountered.

The thoughts didn’t last long though as an arm appeared around your shoulder. You look to your side to see Kina’s ruler, Takeruhiko. A little sniff and you could tell he’s been hitting the drinks.

“So, this is what an Artemyran beauty looks like,” he says. The masked lady next to him hisses at you, but he continues, “Exotic, but I think I prefer women from my own country.”

Gingerly you lift his hand off of you. “Well I’m happy you enjoy your own country so.”

“Ah, but there’s always room for more.”

At this you can feel his attendant giving you a death glare from under her mask.

You hold your hands up defensively. “I’m quite happy in Artemyra, thank you.”

This was getting exhausting trying to find someone to have a decent conversation with, but you go off more to the side by the balcony windows for some space. You find a couple of younger attendees silently watching the festivities and approach them with an introduction. The young man is Kou’s new emperor, Hakuryuu, and the young woman is Morgiana.

Morgiana mostly stands quietly nearby but Hakuryuu is quite civil with his exchanges, although he seems disconnected. He did just survive a civil war against his family. At least while talking you start to feel more comfortable and look more enjoyable in the party atmosphere.

Suddenly you stop short in discomfort. You look down and find a blue braid sticking out of your cleavage as a boy fondles your breast with his face and hands.

“Aladdin! What are you doing?” a mortified Hakuryuu asks.

You scream, tear the boy off, then fall backwards and wrap your arms around your chest as you hit the floor. “Get off of me, you disgusting pervert!”

Aladdin cradles his head and pouts, “Wah! That wasn’t very nice. I thought you were a pretty lady, but you’re just mean!”

You gawk, “I’m mean?!?!  _ You _ hurt  _ me _ , and I’M MEAN for defending myself?!”

“All the pretty ladies like it when I do that,” defends Aladdin.

“But I don’t!”

Your breasts are hurting. They’re sore. A sick feeling crawls through your stomach. You notice how things have gotten quiet around you. You look around and see everyone staring at you in judgment.

Whispers abound all around:

“What’s  _ her _ problem?”

“He was just giving her a nice gift.”

“I thought Artemyran’s love manly affection.”

“Such a way to take a compliment.”

“Maybe she’s from Sasan in disguise?”

“Look at her blush. She clearly enjoyed that so why is she so upset?”

You’re not blushing though. If you are turning red, it is from anger! Shakily, you stand up and run out of the room, tears in your eyes.


	4. New World Order

You run off to a secluded area. Your mother would probably scold you later for this, but you don’t care. You had to get out of there! You spy a curtain blocking off an alcove and think it would be a good place to hide. When you pull it open, you find the space occupied.

“Areti?!” you exclaim seeing your sister, the third oldest, disheveled in the lap of Sharrkan as they make out.

Your sister rolls her eyes and justifies, “Hey! We’re two consenting adults!” She pulls the curtain back closed.

Sounds of the party remind you of a more personal offense. You’d love nothing more than to go away and forget all about it. So you continue to run until you find some garden’s outside. Collapsing in a corner with a bush to cover you in case anyone ventured that way, you curl into the fetal position.

Alone, you finally let out the tears you were holding back. You can’t shake the feeling of your breasts being groped. How anyone touching you there was supposed to feel good as others claimed was beyond you. Pounding soreness such as this you could do without.

After calming down, you imagine any of the gentlemen you just met rushing after you to check on you. Your mind runs over a scenario with each of them being the one to check on you. Each one that you could see yourself liking. But in the end, no one came. No one ever comes. Not any of the men, not your sisters, and definitely not your mother.

No one stopped you from leaving. No one came after you. No one cares. People only care about one thing. Sex.

You spend the rest of the banquet in your quiet solitude. Even when it neared its end, you stay put, missing the announcements on the Four Laws and the new rulers for the kingdoms as the previous monarchs join the newly formed International Alliance. You could care less about that stuff right now; mother was giving the throne to Pisti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the next chapter won’t be so sad v.v


	5. Visit to Sindria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mothers sends you to Sindria to help Pisti pack and return to Artemyra.

As Pisti was to be the next Queen of Artemyra, your mother charged you with going to Sindria to help her pack. Known for her fashion sense, it would be a wonder if five birds would be enough to carry Pisti’s wardrobe, let alone the rest of her personal belongings. Helping Pisti was only an excuse though. Mother’s intent was really to get you back into Sinbad’s presence, giving you another chance to win him over after your disgraceful display at the banquet.

When the boat draws close to the island, you mount your bird to fly ahead. Areti joins you since Sharrkan invited her. Reaching the harbor, you land your bird and dismount. Spartos and Pisti are already waiting and greet you.

Spartos stays, training a new general in his outlook post, while Pisti leads you to the palace central. She skips cheerfully along, but her enthusiasm is hard to catch as you are preoccupied with the whispers you hear as you pass:

“Isn’t she that one with the outburst at the banquet?”

“I heard that one’s been divorced 3 times.”

“Such a stubborn prude!”

You try to drown it out by focusing on your sisters’ conversation. Eventually you make it to the palace where the three of you greet Sinbad. He is polite and expresses his thanks in helping Pisti. You in turn thank him for taking care of your sister the past number of years.

He heads off to take care of more kingly business, but Sharrkan soon finds your group.

He greets Areti with, “Hey babe!”

She waves at you as she goes off arm in arm with him. “I’m going to help Sharr pack. Catch you two later!”

Under your breath, you grumble, “Yeah, I bet he needs her to pack his junk.”

You look down at Pisti. What has it been, a decade since you’ve had one on one time with your youngest sister? No, it couldn’t have been that long. Maybe half that? Regardless, she hasn’t grown much taller since she left home.

It still baffles you that she was inheriting the throne instead of you or any of your other 5 sisters that were more up to date with Artemyran affairs. Not that you’ve shown that much ambition to be the next queen. You just hope she’s forgotten some of the childhood pranks you and the others played on her when still kids or she’d be making you pay now.

“Well, shall we get started, Elpida?” Pisti smiles up at you.

You look around, taking in the surroundings, and focus wistfully onto somewhere in the distance. You still had a pit in your stomach from the rumors surrounding you. “Hey sis...are you in any hurry to get back home?”

“Since it will probably be a while before I’m back here…no.”

“How about we have a girls’ day in town?”

Pisti jumps in excitement. “That is one thing I’ve missed!”

So the two of you go shopping. She shows off her favorite booths and places within the kingdom. At one of the clothes merchants, you eye some of the available styles.

“Hey, mom’s not watching, so can’t I not be Artemyran for a little while?” You’re an adult after all, despite your mother’s overbearing presence. This may be your last chance at freedom.

“That’s the spirit!” Pisti enthuses and makes you try on some clothes.

Although the two of you clearly have different tastes. In the end, you find some robes newly imported from Kou and an outfit from Sasan. It may be a small haul compared to what your sister gets when she buys clothes, but you enjoy the beautiful colors and patterns you picked out.

Next you find a spa house that includes hair treatments. You finger your hair a bit. Clothes were one thing that could be changed easily. Doing anything to your hair would last longer and couldn’t be hidden in a closet. Still your blonde hair would always grow back so it’s not like it would be permanent. You decide to go for it.

Inside, you request they cut your hair off in a braid that you can take with you. They do and you have them style the remaining locks in a way that compliments your face shape. You then look at the colors on the shelves and choose your favorite one for them to dye it. All the while, Pisti is being primped next to you.

“Ah, that is exactly what I needed!” you breath refreshed as you leave the stylist.

“Just one thing is missing,” your sister says, “When the other generals get done, we should all go out drinking together!”

“Pisti, you know I can’t stand the smell of alcohol.”

“That’s okay. Spartos never actually drinks either.”


	6. Night on the Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Go out with some of the Generals of Sindria

After getting some packing done, you change into your new Sasan outfit. You find the pants surprisingly comfortable for a seemingly uptight culture. You spin in front of Pisti’s mirror to see how it looks on you. Pleased, you go out to join your sisters.

Areti does a double take when she sees you. “Woah, Elpida! I almost didn’t recognize you there!”

“Do you like it?”

She sweats. “Well, it’s a bit conservative for my taste. You should show off your goods, ya know?”

“I think she’s being considerate not to flaunt it in front of those that don’t have as much,” Pisti sniffles and lovingly holds onto your arm. “It’s not fair that we’re related but our bodies turned out so differently!”

The three of you meet up with Sharkan, Spartos, Yamuriha, and Masrur then head down to town. The generals must be valued regulars at the chosen establishment as you are seated in a nice corner booth with exquisitely comfy seats.

When it comes your turn to order you say, “I’ll have what the non-alcoholic is having.”

While waiting for your drinks, Spartos clarifies, “I do consume alcohol, but only at my kingdom’s Pilgrimage Feast.”

“Sounds like that would be the best time to visit your homeland then.” Sharrkan nudges him. “Maybe see you loosen up a bit, huh?”

Spartos defends, “It is a sacred tradition in Sasan. You should only participate if you are sincere in your beliefs.”

“Well I sincerely believe that you’d have more fun in life if you drank more!” Sharrkan slaps his thigh with the hand that isn’t around Areti’s shoulders.

“There’s more to life than carnal pursuits,” Spartos mumbles under his breath.

From there the conversation moves on. Throughout the evening, you keep catching Spartos looking at you. Each time though he quickly turns away.

“Hey...” you say when your eyes distinctly meet and he again quickly averts his.

A fist covers his mouth as he talks into it. “Oh, Excuse me. It’s been a while since I’ve seen such attire...It is very nostalgic.”

Come to think of it, any person you saw from Sasan at the banquet was a knight.

Your thoughts are interrupted by a slightly drunk Sharrkan laughing, “Hey~You two would make a cute couple!”

“Sharkan. I’ve told you before…” Spartos begins, but Sharrkan cuts him off.

“Yeah, yeah. Sacred institution and creeds and all. Doesn’t mean we can’t joke. And now that you’re Knight-King, you can change the rules.”

“Changing the law for my personal desires would be disgraceful.”

You tilt your head and ask the knight, “You’re the Knight-King now?”

Areti asks, “You miss the announcements at the banquet or something?” You nod so she gestures while continuing, “Sharkan here is taking over Heliohapt while his brother is on the council.”

Yamuriha says, “And I’m going to Magnostadt.”

Masrur states, “I’m joining the Fanalis Corps.”

Wow. Sinbad has played his pawns well. You could see what was happening here. Mother was right to try and branch out Artemyra’s control along with Sindria’s.

As the evening comes to a close and all of you head back towards the palace, Sharrkan and Areti keep whispering and giggling with each other, hatching some plot no doubt. The way they keep eyeing you and then Spartos, you fear their plans may involve you.

Yamuriha sighs wistfully, “I’ll be heading out tomorrow, who knows when we can get together like this again?”

You ask her, “You’re a fantastic magician, right? If you have time, I was wondering if you could use your magic for me? I have a friend back at home that was hurt during the battle at Magnostadt. A part of her scalp got burned and hair won’t grow there now. Could you use my hair and make it so it can attach to her head to cover up the disfigurement?”

The story touches her so she agrees. When you get back to the palace, you find your cut off braid and give it to her.


End file.
